Mama's Boy
by TimberFay
Summary: "Good boy's who wait get good things." His mother once said. Eddie Gluskin has waited long enough, unlike all the degenerate 'Woman' who weren't worthy of his love he saw a familiar face in the corridors, someone special...


"... You make yourself a gift for me, a delicacy to be unwrapped- And unwrapped again." A masculine voice lisped, as Waylon Park regained consciousness, the moment he opened his eyes he was immediately blinded by as strong light.

Waylon groaned in pain as he tried to shield his eyes, but to discover he couldn't, "You have such amazing bone structure, such soft skin... Darling you are going to be beautiful." a rough hand caressed his naked thigh, causing Waylon to flinch as his eyes wandered downward, it was then that he realized he was completely naked, and strapped to a table- Explaining why he couldn't shield his face from the bright light. The man before him, was Eddie Gluskin, a mental patient he met before the outbreak, he was utterly mad or "madder" as he put it, after being put in that monstrous machine, and his new alias "The Groom" was defiantly enforcing that he was a psychopath.

"A... woman... has to suffer some things." Waylon's eyes flashed with panic, attempting to struggle out of the contraption as Eddie continued "It's not pleasant, I know. But just try to... endure. For my sake. For the sake of our children."

Waylon trembled, his breathing hitched as he began sweating profusely, strands of blonde hair sticking to his forehead.

"It won't take long. A few snips at the flesh here, and there. Cut away everything... Vulgar. A soft place to welcome my seed. To grow our family."

"O-Oh god, please no." Waylon rasped, beginning to hyperventilate as Eddie turned on the saw, gripping onto the planks of wood to raise the "Operating Table" up.

"The incision will hurt. And the conception. And birthing is never easy."

"P-PLEASE NO! OH GOD NO, NO!" Waylon screamed as he struggled to get free, "Y-YOU SICK FUCK! FUCK YOU! GO TO HELL!"

"Now Darling, I will not stand for such vulgar words." Eddie scolded with a darken expression, he then softened as he continued "But such a delicate procedure, I can understand your anticipation."

"Stay still, I'll make the cut fast. Just close your eyes and think of our children." Eddie soothed as Waylon sobbed "LISA!... Oh god, Lisa... Lisa.. Lisa... T-The boys...- Please! Please! Don't do this... DO-"

Eddie quickly slammed the table down, as Waylon let out a high-pitched screeched, his agonizing scream echoed throughout the rundown Asylum, his voice reflecting every little detail of emotion as his lower-half was rammed into the buzz-saw grotesquely, mangled bits of flesh were caught into the saw as it stopped. The traumatized blonde fainted as soon as the procedure began, his chest rapidly rose up and down in attempt to gain oxygen, it was a miracle Waylon didn't die of blood-loss right away.

Eddie hovered over Waylon, proud of his handwork, after a furrow cleaning of all the blood and bits of unneeded flesh he sowed with much care what resembled a vagina, and a makeshift clitoris, with a crazed smile he caressed the area gently, cooing "You're so beautiful, Darling. I knew you weren't like the others. Like those wretched whores..." Eddie lowered the table as he said "You're so memorizing, Darling, such a wonderful sight, so perfect... Like a angel sent from above. I'll let you rest. Regain your strength.- You must prepare for this evening."

"Ah! You're finally awake, Darling.- I've been waiting, keeping you safe...- And pure from those other filthy sluts."

The blonde man known as Waylon Park, loving husband and father rested on a pile of different types of fabrics, laying motionlessly as he licked his dry lips, he frankly looked dead and it was no surprise given how traumatized he was, he breathed in oxygen at a slow pace as Eddie explained with a grin "-Now I have a surprise for you... I just know you'll love it!" it was obvious that he was hiding something behind his back, but Waylon refused to make direct eye-contact, his chin was jolted upward as he was forced to look at him "**Look at me when I'm talking to you, _Darling_... Its very impolite**." Eddie seethed, calming as Waylon's soulless gaze met his own, the crazed man suddenly pulled out a patched, filthy white gown stained in dry blood "I've tailored this dress just for you, Darling, its for our wedding- I hope you like it. I just know it'll fit perfectly!" Eddie explained, going back to the same gleeful phase he was in before, Waylon did not respond, "I just can't believe this is happening! Can you, Darling? I just can't for the ceremony!- Who shall we invite? Of course most of it will be on your side of the family. Well all of it. My mother won't be able to come and my father... He is a horribly vulgar man, and he might hurt you in the same way he has done to me..." Eddie's tone lowered, "Stay here, Darling.- I'll go get the guest, its only the gentlemanly thing to do."

It had only been a couple hours and Eddie couldn't contain his excitement, he giddily paced around the room as he turned to Waylon "Oh I'm so excited, Darling!- Can you believe it! The day has finally come. The day of our marriage." he smiled, "-Oh you'll make a beautiful bride, and a wonderful wife. My Wife." Eddie said as he continued with a mesmerized expression "Such a humble woman, so refine...- You'll be a lovely mother, your womb will be perfect for my seed... For our children." Eddie cooed softly as his eyes widened in realization "We're going to be late for our own Wedding!- Oh Eddie you doofus, you'd forget your own head if it wasn't screwed on." he giggled before continuing "- Well we better hurry, we can't have a Wedding without The Groom or The Bride!" Eddie raised the dirtied white gown from before, explaining "I know its a tradition that the groom is incapable of seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding, but given the circumstance it won't matter too much..."

_It was the moment he had been so selfishly waiting for, The Bride walked down the isle with her veil and all as The Groom intertwined his fingers with her own, helping his soon-to-be wed across the isle as he made careful haste to avoid spots of blood on the floor from ruining his beloved's dress- It was a grotesque scene, half of the audience was made up of rotten corpses of dead inmates tied to a chair while others were screaming and cursing in anger, as the pair of lovers reached the isle, The Groom leaned over his Bride's shoulder as he whispered in a rasped voice "This is it, this is the moment we've all been waiting for, Darling." he then looked over toward a portrait of what seemed to represent a priest, The Groom glanced back toward his Bride before e said "I do." He was clueless about how a real wedding worked, but his imagination was enough to satisfy as he over toward his Bride, waiting for her answer, but she remained silent, The Groom coughed as he gazed at the audience mumbling "I do." as he dipped down into a sloppy yet passionate kiss. With his lifetime wish finally complete, a sudden tranquil feeling washed over him, all his worries vanished as he stared out into the audience with a austere look, all those impure whores hanging from the rafters in the gymnasium, they meant nothing now- Simply a vain attempt for a substitute. But now in his eyes everything was beyond perfect- At last he had the girl of his dreams, a girl just like the girl that married dear old dad. _

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks for any of the reviews, this story currently is going under a LOT of title changes.. so sorry about that if you happen to stumble upon it again and I'm also sorry for it being short... I intended to add a <em>bit<em> more but I found it a bit too gruesome to add myself... (That's why this story is T not M..


End file.
